The Last Robin
by janahjean
Summary: Dimension travel. Complete


I don't own Batman. Batman is the property of DC, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for my entertainment purposes only.

Title: the last robin

By: janahjean

"Just get in there." The 58 year old Batman said thru clenched teeth as he tried to stuffed his robin in a wormhole portal even before it grow to a size comfortable enough for the young kid to pass thru.

"Wahhh." Robin cried trying to contort her shape around bruce's leg and not letting go.

"Get off!" Bruce cried and then the two vanish into nonexistence.

"On second thought, hold on!" Bruce shouted barely a minute later when the two reappear in the middle of gotham's sky- thousands feet off the ground to be exact.

Robin scrambled upward and hug Bruce's waist. Bruce tried to shake off vertigo which was compounded by blood loss and robin's shrieking and with a small bang, he aim his grapple gun and the two swing towards the city looking for shelter.

"Oh god this is bad boss." CK groan as she tried to bandage bruce side with her cape but the blood keep on were holed up in an abandon apartment.

"Go get some kit." Bruce ordered between wheeze as he pull up a diamond from his pouch. "And be careful." he added as he grab robin's hand for emphasis.

"Will do boss." Ck chirp as she doublecheck on her slingshot and with a straight spine walk out the door

"Shall i tell her to wear a civvie?" Bruce mused dazedly. "Nah."

Carrie was cuddling her goods carefully later while keeping onto the shadows. She was wallking in an alley that got no people on it. She had heard several patters of feet that made her scrambled up towards the fire escape and she pretended to be a rock.

"Die scumbag die!" one of the goon was shouting as he and his friends are chasing after red hood.

Robin stood up annoyed. She carefully aim a slingshot in one of the goon and let it fly.

"Thats for disturbing the peace you retards!" she yelled when her aim prove fair and true.

The whole group stop to look up at the intruder.

Carrie had one thought "batman is so gonna kill me."

Later…

"Batmanbatmanbatmanbatman!" ck was shrieking while trying to use red hood as a shield between her and the goons.

Despite the utter ridiculousness of the outfit,somehow Red Hood had his instinct screamed for him to protect the baby bird. Why he thought so will be studied later as soon as he get rid of these criminals first.

Their butts however got toasted when it gets a lot worse.

"Its about time you showed up, you imbecile." red hood snarl when a huge shadow of a man Loomed over them. The girl didnt even look up from bandaging red hood shoulder after being done with his legs.

"Sorry." batman rasped to red hood to his surprise. "Lets go robin." he order the girl and turn his back to them before his expression of pain betrays him.

"So is babybats and her taking alternate scheds now?!"red hood was yelling after them.

The next day…

Bruce wanted to roll his eyes as ck seemed to name all the ducks in the pond after her friends and relatives. "And that one is you Bruce. Guess why?" She was laughing while pointing out at a mean old grumpy duck.

Bruce give her a pained look which made ck laugh only harder. He close his eyes and sigh at the breeze. He wondered idly if he had to rebandage his wound again by time the bats in this time will make a move.

A limousine rolled to a stop in front of them. The passenger door open. "Do get in master wayne." a scolding voice from his past ordered.

Both obeyed.

Later down at the batcave…

Alfred and was exchanging bragging rights, recipes for ailments and robin stories over a cup of tea while the robins were testing and trying to intimidate the girl robin.

To no avail.

"Go girl." jason was screaming in a high falsetto totally supporting the girl robin and ignoring both tim's laughter and damian's glare.

Damian to show his support and loyalty to his big brother was soon was in a cheering and screaming match with todd.

Young bruce was trying to ignore all of them behind him. He was in the computer updating the criminal's data bank. And the only one in costume.

Dick was trying but he can't even seemed to graze the girl who was very quick and fast on her feet as the two dance on the open space of the batcave. The girl didn't even try to attack him despite quite a few times he was vulnerable.

Dick exhausted throw in the towel with an annoyed huff. Damian was not happy with him. Nor was he silent about it.

Tim just continue to add new notes on his profile of each robin. He will use the computer later.

"Youre a disgrace." damian bark at dick, as he took his turn into the battlefield. "Let me show you how its done." He said while crackling his knuckles.

"O-oh n-no?" Ck stammer as she look at bruce for help.

Damian misinterpreting her look, smirk. "I wont hurt you much, Robin." He mocked.

"Go ahead ." old bruce said with permission.

"Wait here please." ck said as she left the arena and pick her things before leaving for the changing room.

The signature robin cackle didn't bode well for all of them.

Dick was biting his fingernails in suspense anxiety by the time, the girl appeared dress this time in a robin outfit. She had a futuristic looking google on that change the color of her eyes which clash horribly with her green scale panty.

Then in a surprising twist,she attack first. "Darn i miss." she said as she hit the ground instead and theres like a miniature crater form.

The boys were shocked at her strength. She started a combination of kicks and punches that are flawlessly eXecuted. The two kids parried back and fourth in the arena. Each trying to destroy the other completely.

"Shouldnt we stop them?" Tim asked anxiously as the two kids were soon throwing Bruce collection of weapon to each other coupled with screaming fit.

"Nah. Theyre playing. Youre kids before so u should know." Both bruce said dismissively. Which only goes to show how much bruce knows when it comes to raising kids.

Tim face palmed.

"Round two later, robin." damian suggested as he crawl out of the arena and collapse into **dick** 's waiting arm-not!

cK grunted her agreement, she was sprawled spent on her back in the middle of the floor. Before tim could challenge her next…

Ck cleared her throat. "activate ck mp3 folder, shuffle, full volume" she said in complete imitation of batman's voice.

Batman stop typing when his keyboard stop responding and his monitor screen showed an animation of four male robins dancing to the beat of the pop song that was popular in her time.

Ck was yelling along with the song while kicking her legs on the air. Tim wince at her awful taste in music. Also tim thinks she was able to hack the computer while fighting damian and using only her google and subthroat command to do it. She is neat.

"Im going upstair." Old Bruce declare while the four boys were already trying to beat each other to be gone from ck's tone deaf singing.

The two old men exaggeratedly stress their oldness as they moan and groan as they tried to stand up. In a rare display of affection, the boys change their route as they surrounded the two and push,pull,tease and cajole them upstair.

"Take her out." Old bruce Mouth at batman before he got sweep upstair by the boys.

Batman take one last longing look at the computer before he strip his gauntlets off and remove his cowl to reveal black hair and blue eyes.

He cautiously approach the girl who was gyrating to the music and bobbing her head to the music while lying on the floor. "Future dancing is weird " batman thought bemusedly.

He grab the girl by the shoulder for attention and made sign language asking her if she wants to go out.

Ck looks like christmas new year and her bday arrive at the same time as she squeeled yes.

Later..

"What do you think?" Ck asked as she made a twirl so that the dress will fly. Before Bruce could stammer a reply, the girl giggling went back inside the dressing room and happily saying, "we will take it."

"Thanks Bruce" Ck said quietly later while wearing a new dress. She was grabbing his hand while the man struggle to hold four bags with clothes on the other hand.

Bruce squeeze her hand affectionately. "Youre welcome princess."

Bruce fell asleep later when someone was doing his nails as Ck led him to a beauty saloon next.

Ck and the ladies were giggling madly as they gossip among themselves.

Meanwhile…

Old bruce was not surprise that the peace was shattered, he was surprise that it took this long though. He was taking a nap in front of the huge window that have a wonderful view of the garden.

"Father." Damian address as he stop right in front of him. He cocked his head on one side. "how was me in the future? Am i batman?"

Old bruce look at him. something flash in his eyes before it disappear. "Im sorry son. In my dimension you didnt exist."

Damian feel sad. "Quess you wont know how awesome i am." he give bruce a pitying look before he climb into his lap and press his forehead to his.

"Uh,what are you doing?!" Old bruce said uncomfortably. He is the most uncomfortable touchy-feely bruce among all the bruces in all dimension.

Before damian could reply, dick had arrive take one look at damian looking like a deer that got caught in a headlight, scoop damian inhis arms before he settled into bruce lap.

"Dickkkk." Bruce groan.

"Hey jay!" Tim yelled surprising jason who was hotwiring a car in the garage. Jason howl as he hit his head.

Jason cursed at tim nonstop. He was planning to leave the manor undetected after all.

"Old man was telling a story about his old days, you have to listen." tim said grinning.

Jason run after tim back inside the sitting room.

##

"Youre going to ruined your nails chum" Bruce warned as he tried to help ck figure out how to ride a rented bike.

"I dont care.i want this." Ck said stubbornly allowing herself to be lifted into the bike which is way bigger for her .

Later...

"This is awesome." ck was shrieking as she hug bruce neck and the guy was biking as fast as he could.

Bruce was laughing. He was risking their neck but whatver.

Several hours later...another portal pops up into existence inside the batcave and the old man bruce and ck fidget for a bit waiting for it to be fully opened this time.

Both bruce nod at each other in farewell.

"Bye." Ck said as she take one last look at them and she grab Bruce's hands.

Later…

Ck now back in her proper time look at the ceiling of her room. She had a thoughtful look on her face. She grab the phone after awhile and call the number that jason give her from another dimension .

"Just in case." Jason stress. Not even sure if his other self is on that house that billed that phone number but the other scene he imagine is that he is dead.

Jason who was about to open the bible before he goes to sleep gape at the telephone that he is ringing. "Hello?" He asked softly as soon as he pick it up.

"Hello jason." A girl voice greeted on the other end. "You dont know me yet but i do know about you and dick and bruce. I want to meet you and ill bring dick. We need to talk."

Meanwhile…

Bruce called clark kent at his apartment in metropolis. "C-clark kent speaking." greeted the guy on the other line.

"do you know that theres an island full of women warrior out there?" Batman rasped forsaking greeting.

Clark kent was not surprise anymore that batman knows who he is. "and what, you need me as a wingman?" He sassed.

That surprise a chuckle out of batman who prided himself in having tight control of his emotion while in a cape. "A snarky superman." He marvel, giving himself a few moment to admire that observation. "If i have only known ….anyway no. We need to meet someone there "

Batman idly watch the tv where tim drake who was head attorney was talking. Hmm maybe he can arrange to have a chat with the boy over dinner one of these days too. He let the boyscout's excited ramble wash over him.

Fin


End file.
